Of Fame And Fuckers
by averyanarchy666
Summary: You're dating the infamous Marilyn Manson. But, since you're both touring separately, you can't see eachother, so you're not dating during tour. You have a bad dream about him one night and start to miss him so you call him wanting to get back together. But instead he tells you to go for another gothic icon...
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?"

"Hey, Brian. It's Y/N."

"Oh, hi honey, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good, you?"

"Good. So, why'd you call me?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I really just wanna be with you right now."

"Didn't we agree we wouldn't be in a relationship when we're on tour?"

"Yeah, I know, but I just.. I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"It's stupid, really."

"Tell me."

"Well, it's dumb, but.. I had a really bad dream."

"About me?"

"Yeah."

"What happened in it?"

"I was meeting you at your parent's house after tour. You got there, and we embraced and all that, but right then, all these crazy Christians showed up with machine guns and shit. They locked us in the house, and said we couldn't leave. I escaped in a hail of gunfire, barely missing getting shot, and hid for 2 days in a creek. When I came out, the house was totally burned out and empty. I couldn't find anybody, I didn't have my phone, or anything really. But eventually found out that you were killed. It was just such an emotional dream, you know? Like the emotions were so, so real."

"Wow. That's intense. Hits home for me, too, cause I've had lots of death threats in the past. I've never really told you about them, thought, so I don't know where your dream came from."

"Well, there's occasionally people with signs at our shows."

"Seriously? Since when?"

"Like, forever."

"I've never seen them."

"Yeah, 'cause you're not out in the open at the few shows of ours that you've been to."

"True."

"The dream just really showed me how much you really mean to me. I just want to be with you, no matter what. Fuck touring, we'll tour together or something, I just want to be yours."

"And I feel the same way, honey. But, I don't think this is what we should be doing right now. Our bands are both doing well, and if we tried to do that it'd get in the way of our bands, and I don't want to do that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. After this tour we can talk about it, though."

"Yeah, we'll talk then. But for now, I don't want to have a long-distance relationship like we planned."

"Right. I hope we can eventually work something out. I really do love you."

"I love you too, babe. And since I love you so much, I don't wanna fuck up our relationship when we're apart, so we're on hold."

"Cool. I like the way you put it that way."

"So, what have you been up to, lately?"

"Not much. Tour's going good."

"Yeah? Who do you hang out with?"

"Motionless In White."

"Nice. They're good guys."

"Yeah, I'm like best friends with Ricky, the guitarist. He has a huge crush on me, though, which sucks. We actually had a sleepover last night."

"Sounds kinky."

"No! Hell no, it was totally a friend thing, I swear."

"So, did you tell him about the dream since he was there?"

"Yeah. When I woke up in the morning, I was so fucked up I couldn't even talk for, like twenty minutes. He was starting to freak out."

"That sounds funny."

"Yeah, I can't even remember what happened. He told me I was just standing there staring at the wall with this blank expression. He said he was yelling super loud and shit, I can't even remember a thing."

"So, you just woke up standing there?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Did you do anything with Ricky?"

"No. I told you, we're like best friends. Funny thing, though.."

"What?"

"I'm kinda falling for Chris, I think…"

"Great. Go for him."

"Yeah, Ricky told me Chris is like too scared to talk to me, which I think is complete bullshit. But, I don't think I want to go for him now. I just want you."

"Babe, just go for him. You guys could have serious potential. Trust me, I can wait. Just go for Chris."

"I don't know.."

"Trust me. Just try it. Please?"

"Well…"

"For me?"

"That's not even fair. You're my lover and you're telling me to love someone else."

"It's best for you. Trust me. I have had quite a lot of romantic experiences, and I know. You might not see it, but in the long run, this is what's best for you to do. Chris is perfect for you. Your qualities balance eachother out."

"How?"

"Well, you both have a lot in common already. But, where you're immature, he's mature. Like, you can help eachother be better people. Plus, he's young and in his good music phase. I'm just an old man that plays out of style, washed up, music and wears too much makeup."

"Hahaha! You're not old. And you're a genius musician."

"Whatever you say, hun. Just do it, okay?"

"Okay, I will. But I'm hoping you're right about this."

"Just remember, it's what old Marilyn wants you to do."

"That'll help a lot. Thanks."

"Sure thing, babe. Now go get him. Now! Why are you wasting your time talking to me, when you could be riding him already?"

"Hhaha, you crack me up. Thanks for the advice."

"Anything for you, love. I'll talk to you later."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

I sigh and smile. My Brian. He is so perfect. I still can't believe that I am dating Marilyn Manson! It's so unbelievable. All of the sudden, Chris pops out of nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." Chris says.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, want a smoke?" He offers me a cig.

"Sure, thanks."

We sit smoking for a second.

"So, who were you talking to on the phone?"

I stared at him. "What did you hear?"

"Um… Don't get mad.."

"I'm not."

"I heard everything."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I followed you out here 'cause I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You still didn't answer my question."

"It was… A friend."

"Yeah. Totally. Friends confess their love to eachother. I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"I don't. We don't date during tour. Long distance relationships don't work for us."

"So, he's in a band. And his name's Brian, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is it the drummer for Chelsea Grin?"

"No. His name is Brian?"

"Then tell me who it is."

"We're trying to keep it on the down low. If any press found out that we were ever a thing, they'd be going insane."

"Why?"

"Because we're both very famous for our shocking appearances and music."

"Who the hell is it?"

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise to keep it a secret. I mean, we're not together right now, but still. Don't tell anyone."

"Not even Ricky?"

"Well, Ricky knows, but don't even talk about it."

"Okay, I won't. God, who is it?"

"You're gonna scream."

"…"

"It's Marilyn Manson."

"Fuck! You're not joking?!"

"Nope." I grinned.

"Shit! You're dating Marilyn Manson!"

"Not really anymore…"

"Yeah, I heard that."

"You heard everything?"

"Yep."

"So, you heard us talking about you then?"

"Yeah." He looks away, shyly.

"So yeah, I think I'm gonna do what he said." I grab his hand as I say this.

He looks up at me. We remain silent for awhile, just holding hands.

"I don't know, Y/N." He looks away.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll have to think about it. I'm not ready to jump into a relationship like that. Give me some time."

"Okay," I smile.

"In the meantime, we can hang out." He says, grinning at me.


	3. Chapter 3

We head back to the buses, which are right next to eachother. I tell him I'm going to go change and get ready for the day, since I'm still in my Batman pajamas. He says to meet him back outside.

I dress in black torn jeans with Doc Martens and a black tank top to show off my tatts. Today is an off day for the tour. For our band and Motionless, at least. I do some quick smokey eye makeup, put on black lipstick, and head out of the bus. Chris is standing right where I left him.

"That was fast." He says.

"Yeah, you learn to get ready in a split second while touring."

We walk down the line of buses, not going anywhere in particular, just chilling. We spot Vampires Everywhere's bus, and make a beeline for it. Chris knocks on the door. A guy I don't recognize opens the door and says, "Password."

Chris laughs. When the guy sees me, his eyes widen. "Come on in, Mrs. Y/LN."

I'd hung out with Vampires a few times, though I didn't know them super well.

Michael greets me with a big bear hug. "How's it goin'?"

"Awesome." I notice Kuza sitting on one of the couches. "Hey, Kuza."

He pulls out his headphone and looks up. His eyes widen. "Well, if it isn't Y/N."

I fist bump him, and sit down. "How's it going, bro?"

"Awesome. Why don't you hang out with us more often?"

"You know how it is touring. Busy as fuck."

"Yeah, busy. With your *cough boyfriend cough*." Chris blurts.

"You have a boyfriend?" Michael and Kuza say at the same time.

"Chris! I told you not to say anything!" I slap his thigh.

"Who is this lucky chap?" Kuza asks in earnest.

"We're not together anymore." I say.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Michael says, sympathetically.

"I think you should just tell them, Y/N." Chris says.

I glare at him. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen." I groan.

"Just tell us, we won't tell anyone." Kuza begs.

"Fine. Chris, you tell them, I don't feel like it."

"She was dating Marilyn Manson." He whispers.

"Holy fuck! No way!" They go off on a tangent of yelling.

I nod, smiling.

"Why'd you guys break up?" Kuza asks, politely.

I clear my throat, "We don't think that a long distance relationship will work. He thinks he's too old for me. Pshh. And he has someone in mind for me." I grin at Chris, seductively.

"I still think it's fucking crazy." Kuza says. "Like I can't even fathom it."

Michael just shook his head.

"Well, Y/N and I were just on our way to the snack bar, so we'd better be going." Chris says.

"Oh, okay. We'll see you later." They all say their goodbyes, and I follow Chris out of the bus.

We continue towards the fairgrounds. Chris chuckles.

"What?" I ask.

"They were so in awe of you."

"They were in awe of the fact that I dated Brian."

"That was part of it. But they were kinda obsessed with you." He laughed.

"Really? I didn't notice it."

"You are a huge icon. Almost as big as Manson himself. Every person at this tour looks up to you in some way." He says matter of factly.

"I'm sure there's people who don't like me here." I chuckle.

"Well… Maybe a few." He nudges me with his elbow.

As we get to the snack bar, we realize it is open to the public, and run into some fans. After giving them autographs and my sunglasses, we proceed to get hot dogs. After we get our hot dogs, we hurriedly find a picnic table that's slightly out of the way, so we don't get bombarded by fans.

"Mostly, we need to worry about fans because of you." Chris says.

"Would you stop talking about how famous I am? I don't even buy it." I say, annoyed.

"I'm just saying. Do you not accept that you are an international star?" He searches my face.

I bite my lip, trying to find the right words to say. "I know how famous I am. It's very surreal, yes. But I don't like being treated like a god. I'm a normal, nice person. Like for example, on the bus. You said they were acting obsessed. I noticed that. I notice all those things. But I hate it. I can't be a normal girl anymore. I don't know if people are actually my friends anymore, or they're just doing it for the fame. I would have loved to just go sit on the bus and chat with Michael and Kuza like normal friends. But they were already freaking out that I was even there, and you just made it worse by mentioning Brian." I glare at him.

"I'm sorry. I was teasing you. I apologize." He grabs my hands, which sends tingles up my spine.

"That's why I dated Brian. He can relate to me, and is even more famous than me, so it's like a normal relationship."

"I get that. And I get why you would want to hang out with people who are as famous as you or more. You shouldn't be going for me. I'm not.."

I cut him off, "No, you're at least as famous as me."

"No…"

"Now you're doing it, too. Denying that you're so infamous. Don't worry, I do it ALL THE TIME."


End file.
